Until She's Crowned
by bookafashion
Summary: Aurora Rose always loved the way she lived in simplicity and calm. That was until she discovers she is the thought to be dead, Princess Aurora, heir to the Coulisses throne. Now, she has to discover what it truly means to be a Princess, with the help of her Godmother, Queen Mallory, and her servant, Diaval. Princess Diaries AU
1. Chapter 1- Prologue

**Hi and welcome to my new fanfic!**

**This is a Princess Diaries AU, so some stuff (scenes, quotes) from both Maleficent and The Princess Diaries will be familiar.**

**I got the idea to write this from a tumblr post, and after watching the Princess Diaries over winter break, so yeah. **

**And also I just think somehow, both stories can relate in a way.**

**Sorry if anything is off, if its the grammar( I sometimes can't check to make sure everything is perfect), or the story line. **

**So enough of my talking, and on with the first chapter!**

* * *

><p>Until She's Crowned<p>

Chapter 1- Prologue

Queen Leila watched as the kind girl she once knew, now a cold women, strolled in, with a wicked grin implanted on her cherry lips, acting as if the blonde had not just went through severe pain and grief.

"Ah! I see you have given birth to the little beast." The princess retorted, with her tone cruel. This wasn't her. She should have listened to her. "I knew you would make a few mistakes in your first year as queen, but I didn't know they were to happen this early!" She chuckled grimly.

Ignoring the remark, Leila eyed the younger woman, uncertainty flowing within her. "Please, Mallory. I'm dying." It was true. She was losing so much blood, and she had a really bad illness before she even was pregnant. And her husband growing mad for a strange reason did not help ease her. She figured his madness had something to do with the woman standing before her. She has noticed how they often avoid each other.

The blonde looked down at her newborn babe. Her sapphire blue eyes closed. Her golden blonde hair all twisted in one curl.

All of the midwives went off to find the king, to tell him the good news of the birth of his daughter. A heir. A girl who will eventually grow up to be given away to a man she hardly knows. Something Leila doesn't want her daughter to experience. Especially without a mother to guide her.

"Mallory" She managed to choke out.

The brunette turned to meet the blonde, who's blue gaze was studied on the blood that was dripping from Leila's clothed menstrual area, and onto the pearl towels. The queen's own night gown was drenched in blood as well.

How have the midwives not noticed?

"Please get my daughter out of here." It wasn't a question. It was a command.

Mallory's eyebrows furrowed. "What?" She inquired, almost unsure about what the new mother was asking. Her voice almost broke into a laugh, if it wasn't for their current situation.

Leila groaned of pain, her voice straining. "Stefan...he can't be..a...a father."

The cold beauty rolled her eyes. "Of course he can't. He doesn't have the mental capacity to do so."

Leila's eyes perked up, with some of the remaining strength she had. "Tell me." She begged, her voice fading into the death that was awaiting her. "what ever happened between you two?" The queen on her death bed cried. That was all she ever wished to know. Why couldn't her sister and husband get along!

The princess leaned closer, almost as if she was going to tell her a secret. "He stole everything from me." She whispered faintly. Mixed emotions went through her porcelain sharp features. Sadness. Relief. Anger.

Leila stared at the younger women for a while. Stefan. Mallory. The betrayal and anguish both they're eyes shared whenever they were in the same room. Being invisible to everyone, except the three of them. Her sister's sudden change into darker clothing, and feelings towards all men. Mallory's strangely developed fear of being touched.

If Stefan had anything to do with this, she didn't want him raising their daughter.

She also didn't want her to grow up like she did. The council deciding whom you are to marry. Deciding that a woman needs to be wed.

"Please don't let her grow up like this." She begged. "You're her godmother!"

Mallory trained her pierce gaze on the child. "And why should I care?" She defended. "You're the one who made a mistake." She Accused her of giving life. "you're the one who decided to bring that thing here!" She rested her weight on her staff. Another thing that she noticed when she married Stefan.

Leila couldn't take all the yelling and accusing. It made a headache form. Her sister's voice was becoming an echo, like a beating drum, repeating itself, though not so quite the same as the one before. "Stop...stop..." She begged through her last breaths.

Mallory glared at her. Her face was full of disgust, but her eyes were tearing, her eyes were full of regret and grief. She just needed to get her anger out. "You're the one who let herself be fooled by the council and her husband. When all you wanted was a child, all they needed was a heir."

"Mallory, please I'm begging you...stop..."

More blood flowed out of her. She had already tried calling the midwives, but they never answered. "Please...as my dying request to you..." The blonde said through tears. Her eyes were red before she even started crying. "I want you to take Aurora somewhere safe." Her blue eyes stared up at her. "I named you her Godmother."

Mallory snapped. "I know that already!" What a silly mistake, naming her, the cruelest of them all, as a godmother!

Leila's breaths started slowing, her chest rising up and down, almost in a trance.

Mallory contemplated. Her older sister was in front of her, dying, and all she could do was place all the blame on her, and that only worsened her condition. How cruel could she get? And all her sister was asking of her was to get her child...Aurora, away.

Maybe she could do that one thing?

Reluctantly, she took the newborn in her arms, making it a bit difficult for her on her staff.

Leila beamed. "Thank you." She was the only family she had left, and now she was dying before her, just like they're parents years before them.

Mallory nodded. She was only performing a last request.

"Wait!" Leila said all of the sudden. "I want to see my daughter first."

The princess had no choice, but to drop her knees, in order for the child to be seen by her mother.

More tears sprung from her blue eyes. She was never going to look at her precious Aurora grow. She was never going to watch her, knowing she'll be safe. Not now, nor ever. "Goodbye...my sweet Aurora." She pressed her lips to her forehead. It was short, but sentimental. Something she'd hope Aurora would remember for the rest of her days, which Leila knew she wouldn't, since she was a newborn after all.

Mallory watched the scene, feeling guilty. She couldn't help but feel some of it was her fault, and now, it was. She was the one separating a mother and daughter. One of the most horrid things to do to a new mother.

"I don't know how to raise a child." She admitted. She never had a child, or raised one. Stefan and Leila robbed her of that chance.

"You don't have to know how to raise her. You just have to have the heart." Which has been both stolen and shattered, along with her innocence and dignity.

But Mallory didn't tell Leila that. Instead, she just gave a solemn nod, clutched Aurora in her arms, and quickly picked up her pace, Leaving her sister die in peace.

* * *

><p>Mallory quickly swung open the door of the birthing room. Leila should have just chosen to give birth in a hospital. But no, she wanted to be traditional.<p>

The bruenette princess tried to keep the child as far away from her body as possible. Sure it was her sister's daughter, but she was also _his._ Aurora had Stefan's blood running through her veins. She was evidence of his lying and betrayal.

She looked on to her right hand man, who has been previously sulking outside the room, while Mallory was busy dealing with her older sibling.

He looked up. "Mistress?" He questioned, his obsidian eyes worn. "Is everything all right? I heard screaming."

Besides the fact that her sister was dying, Stefan's child was born, Mallory now had custody over it, and she did't know what to do, everything was splendid. She gave a nod of her head. "Get the Queen's ladies in waiting." her voice was strong, even though her emotions weren't. "And be sure to tell them to have their passports with them."

"Why?"

"Please, Diaval. I have no time to explain." Her green eyes were filled with tears she tried to blink away. "Just do as your told."

Diaval looked at her glistening orbs. He wished he could do more than just run around doing what he was told. He wished he could help the obviously broken woman, who was falling apart a little by little each passing day. But she wouldn't allow it. It was almost as if she wanted to be shattered, something that could only be broken, and not fixed. He raised a brow. He just noticed the baby in her arms. The poor child was only being held with one arm, and away from his Mistress's abodemen, being unaware to the danger that she (he guessed. She or He was just covered in a white blood-stained towel, making it very hard to tell the sex) was putting upon it.

Following orders, he went off to find the three idiots (as both of them called them), reminding himself of the passports.

Once he was out of view, the princess glared down at Aurora. Her young features represented more Leila than they did Stefan.

Her hair of golden shining like the sun. Eyes that couldn't even compare to the bluest of skies and oceans. Her cheeks already blushed rose, despite her flushed pink skin of a newborn babe. Leila's cheeks were like that when she was younger. They still were. At this point, she could say was.

She shook those thoughts away. Mallory didn't really know, nor care about what was to become of this creature. She didn't want anything to do with it!

Rushing down the hallway as fast as she could (or as fast as anyone could carrying a baby in one arm, while struggling to run with a cane in the other), and dashed to what would be Aurora's nursery. No one who saw the younger royal run dared to ask her questions nor stop they've grown used to it, ever since she was small.

Mallory locked the door behind her, taking notice of the features before her. Leila had gotten started on the model and design of the room before she even knew she was pregnant. Before she knew she was sick. Before she knew she was going to die nine months later.

She remembered when Leila had first told them of the news.

The Queen was barely crowned queen. She barely was married to Stefan for a few months. And yet, they have done the intimate, with the only gain of her being with child.

They were all in a large dinner the queen was hosting, with the council men. The dignitaries. Everyone considered high class or important. All their partners in trade. Just everyone.

Then the still innocent and pure queen Leila clapped her smallest spoon to her glass, empty of any wine, and announced what they would be expecting. Apparently the queen wasn't as innocent as others would think, considering to get pregnant, you would need to have sex first.

She remembered all the emotions that went through her. Even more betrayal. Even more heartache. Herself breaking what was left unbroken. The gory scars on her back pained, as if remembering what Stefan had done to her months before the announcement.

Everyone congratulated the new soon to be parents. The council men as well, knowing they will soon have a heir. But not everyone. Mallory just stood up from her seat, tears not yet daring to flow, and ran out of the room, without being excused. Without anybody noticing her disappearance. Without anyone asking if she's all rights.

Well nobody except Diaval.

Needless to say, a few hours later, her clothing tastes changed darkly.

And here the product of all her pain was sleeping in her arms, neither of them knowing about her future.

Mallory took a quick glance around, since after today, she was planning to lock anything of Leila or Aurora. Just like she had done with her parents death.

The room was beautiful. She could tell her sister had put a lot of effort and time into this. A wooden rocking horse was sitting still by a gold and blue crib. A wardrobe was leaning up against the cream wooden walls, filled with the most gorgeous of baby's clothing. There was a doll house assorted with many porcelain dolls within it, having tea, or getting ready for a ball. She imagined those would be for when she's was older.

A gold vanity mirror was atop a wooden desk drawer, and a bookshelf to its right was filled with millions of nursery rhymes and fairy tales, including the Sleeping Beauty and Cinderella.

The whole room was lighted up with candles of the sweetest scents, and lamps with prints that would only please a child.

She couldn't help but wonder, what if things worked differently? What if Aurora was her child instead of Leila's? What if...?

Those thoughts were useless now, since what was done was done. The betrayal from both of them only left her with scars on her back, and her loss of innocence and purity in the worst way imaginable. Not to mention a stolen and shattered heart.

Mallory gently set the child down in her crib, trying to decide what to do. Leila had told her that Aurora needs a mother figure in her life. Leila told her that she was named Godmother for the child.

But she couldn't be a mother. Not now, or ever. In the past, she would have been all for it. Dreaming about her daughter. Her child. The product from her and her husband's love.

But now, it wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare she only just got started with.

She couldn't love. At this point, she doesn't know how to. In the past, it was all a lie. Evil spirits tricking her. And her. The fool. The one who fell for it all.

Not anymore.

She gazed unwillingly down to both her God daughter and niece. Her beautiful big blue eyes were open, her skin seemed to settle into its fairness. Her rosy cheeks now more viable than ever. What would be a smile on her thin lips.

It truly was a little beast. For coming into this world, with both Leila's and Stefan's blood running in her. She imagined that if her sister was still living , and everyone was there, she would fib, and tell them that her child had died minutes after birth, and a doctor had already took the baby away. Maybe she would tell them someone had kidnapped her. Maybe she would tell them the truth.

And if she wasn't living, if she was...then maybe they would all come up with their own tragic backstory. That's what they all did.

With the sound of a cat looking for its prey, she started tucking the clothes from the wardrobe, one by one, as if saying one last goodbye, and packing them away in a light pink suitcase that she found in a wardrobe as well. She would later try to come up with an excuse to why they weren't there.

Her mind was set. She knew what to do about the newborn. And nothing could change her mind.

* * *

><p>Diaval checked his wristwatch for what had to be the seventh time since he had brought the trio of ladies to their designated location.<p>

Flora Knotgrass, Flittle Merryweather, and Fauna Thistlewit. All sister's, with only large age gaps separating them. Flora was the oldest, and Fauna was the youngest. Leaving Flittle to be the middle one. They all shared the same trait of wearing only one color, and they all played particular roles in their trio, and often argued about the dumbest of topics. One was to wonder why Leila choose them as her ladies in waiting.

They all helped raise both of the royal sisters, completely by choice and not force, except for Fauna, who was barely even born when both were toddlers.

And throughout the years, their loyalty to the kingdom only belonged to the queen, having lost all faith in their once bright and happy princess.

He only heard rumors about the princess Mallory.

Most said that she was one of the kindest souls you would ever meet. Though, he could never prove it because of her cold state.

It was a large mystery throughout the kingdom of Coulisses of why she turned dark and cruel. Why she turned so mysterious and secretive.

A lot did not like to speak of it, mostly because they did not have the knowledge of what happened. No one did. Except for her.

Then, he saw her.

She was marching towards them, a look of confidence painted on her face.

Her ruby lips curled into a satisfied smile. "Thank you for making it." She almost made it sound like a business meeting.

Diaval looked into her arms, and saw the same child once again, except this time with a rose colored blanket wrapped around her. Mallory was carrying a small suitcase in one arm...God, how could she carry all of them l, and still manage to walk on her cane?

The oldest sister placed her hands on her hips. "What are we doing here, anyways?"

She sighed, and paced up to them, raising her shoulders so that they could see the newborns big blue eyes.

"I am sure you all have heard of the queen in labor, am I correct?" They all nodded their heads in response.

So the child was queen Leila's, Diaval thought. He could see the features they both beared. Blue eyes, blonde hair same tiny smile. That was definitely her baby. But he couldn't see any of the king in her. Not that he cared. He never liked that sorry excuse for a king anyway.

Mallory then distracted his thoughts. "I hope you don't lie to me, and say that you don't know how to raise a child."

They didn't respond. Diaval heard his Mistress mutter "idiots" under her breath.

The princess rolled her eyes again. In her mind, they were her only choice. "Well, well. Since you're the only ones who know about all of this, I'll need you to take Aurora under your care."

An alarm expression graced all their features. "Excuse us, your Excellency, but what?" Flittle interrupted, still processing the information.

Mallory took a deep breath. It's been like this, ever since she was young. The truth was that they could barely take care of themselves, and here she was, giving away her niece to the most incompetent beings in the kingdom. "The queen's last wish was that she wanted her daughter to grow up with out having the complications of a kingdom..." She explained, leaving out the bigger details. "so I am making sure that her request is granted."

Flora raised an eyebrow. Of course she knew there was more to it. "Why?"

"because she is my sister...and she is on her deathbed." She gritted her teeth, but as soon as she spoke those words, Diaval and the three idiots froze, they almost were as pale as her, possibly paler.

They all started shouting questions at her. What happened? Is she still alive? What will happen to her daughter?

"Look. No one can know about her. Not her father, not the council. That's all Leila wishes."

"Why not her father?" Fauna dared to ask.

The question she wasn't prepared or planning to answer. "Leila just wants Aurora to live a normal life." She answered, hoping that would have been enough information.

They all looked to each other, and Diaval saw as the cab pulled up. Luckily, he figured that they would need their suitcases.

Mallory pulled the hood from her jacket up, and gave Flora a packet with money in it. "Should last you for a year. If not, I'll send more." It was for the king and queen's child after all.

The three sisters gave each other a look. Uncertainty was the emotion they portrayed.

Why was she doing this to her own niece? Why doesn't Mallory go with them?

Slowly, they all crawled into the car, not hearing any more words from the princess.

Mallory watched as they closed the door, she watched as they drove away, and she watched as the cab faded into the sunsets early fog. She just watched.

Once they weren't no longer visible, or in sight, she turned to face Diaval. His dark eyes watched as well, though with more grief and interest in his orbs. She sighed. What would be their destination? Where would they go?

"Go."

Diaval turned, shocked. "What?" He inquired, seeing no expression or care in her features.

"Go." She repeated again, though this time, it was a command. "Find out where they will live, and report back to me." She continued staring at where the cab was.

She was not kidding. She actually wanted him to leave. And it's not like he ever disobeyed or not go through an order spoken to him.

He bowed politely, then chased the vehicle, trying to find his own ride to the airport.

Mallory watched as he faded from her sight as well.

* * *

><p>Aurora was in Fauna's arms, crying loudly.<p>

The young woman tried to calm her down.

"Don't worry Aurora." She wiped a tear away. "We got you."

And for some reason, that made the crying worsen.

* * *

><p><strong>thanks for reading my first chapter! Please don't feel forced to review, because if you feel forced, that's terrible, but please review!<strong>

**Let me know what you think (and please tell me if any character is OOC), and please continue to be awesome!**

***note for those who read my other story, Maleficent in New York, I am currently in writers block for that specific story, AGAIN, so I don't know when I will post the next chapter, so...yeah**

**Anyway, thank y'all, and see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2- Prologue ll

**Hello and welcome again, faithful readers!**

**I just quickly want to get it straight that various other Disney characters will appear in this, just to get it clear.**

**And this is also set in modern time, since I wanted the time period to match the PD, and I have this really weird obsession with royalty in the modern era. **

**I unfortunately don't own any characters.**

**So, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Until She's Crowned<p>

Chapter 2 - Prologue Part II

A week has past since Queen Leila's passing. A large funeral was held, and everyone attended. Everyone except her sister, Princess Mallory.

Everyone believed the lie she told, the lie that claimed the Princess died in child birth, along with her mother.

It amused the princess to see Stefan and the council falling apart. They had lost the heir, and in no doubt, they will marry Stefan off to someone else, making him seem disloyal to the public, as well as the unfit ruler, since he wasn't from their kingdom, but from the kingdom of Ganancia, the enemy. The ones who killed her parents. The only reason the coucil accepted Leila to marry him was because they thought they could bring both kingdoms together, and make peace. That definalty didn't work.

Princess Mallory paced around her room. Her sister's funeral just took place. She didn't attend. Just last week, she put her own neice under the care of the three women Leila had trusted. And two of those idiots have helped raise her.

Since Diaval was currently who knows where, following the four around until they found a place to stay, Mallory didn't have any idea of what was going on in the ceremony.

She didn't attend because she just didn't want to attend. Of course she did want to go, but it would be to much for her already shattered heart to bare. Her parents passed away. She got betrayed by a man she thought loved her, and now another death followed. And the only true family she has left was her neice and uncle, who she sent away, and shut out.

Surely, Diaval would have questions to why she let Aurora go. The truth was that she didn't want anything to do with her. Aurora had Stefan's blood running in her, the same blood that had hurt her both mentally and phisically. And she also had to honor Leila's dying wish, and make sure that Aurora would grow up without the difficulties of a royal lifestyle. But it wasn't like Mallory could leave the whole country in Stefan's hands. She had to make sure he didn't put the land in chaos. She couldn't bare to leave her country like Stefan did her.

The princess pulled the dark thin lace veil over her face, with her delicate hands gloved in black lace. She was mourning in a pitch black dress that was slightly puffy from the skirt, and it had large flimsy sleeves, giving it a renaissance feel to it. Attached to the light transparent sleeves were long lace sleeves that reached her fingers. She wore a gold circlet on her head, black feathers hanging from the back of it.

She looked like she just stepped out of the Old English times, with a modern twist to it.

At least the veil was able to keep the tears springing from her eyes hidden from most.

Her sister is dead. Her lifetime best friend was dead. And there was nothing she could do about it. And Stefan still had the throne, possibly on the search for a new bride. The rest of her family, Uncle Robin, Uncle Balthazar...they didn't speak to her. And no doubt that they at the funeral. She was the one to shut them out. And now, she was all alone.

_Alone._ Realization struck her. She had no one left. She just gave away her neice. She was the one who threw away her last chance at happiness, not being there for her sister in her final hours. She made herself alone. Unloving, and unlovable. Stefan had helped her open her eyes to the truth. And part of this was his fault as well.

She released a captured sniff, before releasing another. Starting from her heart, making it's way to the rest of her body, she started shaking violently, and it only increased. Her arms wrapped her head, her back arched, so that her hugged head would touch the vanity.

Her green eyes became red and puffy. Her lips quivering, tear tracks staining her cheeks. "Alone." She thought, "All alone. Just like I deserve to be."

She shook her head, pincked herself, scratched her clothed thigh with long fingernails, hoping to wake up from the nightmare.

Nothing happened. This was real. She was living a nightmare.

Everything that happened to her, always came with strings, that would always pull her back, no matter how hard she tried to break free.

Mallory heard a faint knock coming from the door. In rapid speed, she lifted her chin high, wiped the tears away with her right hand, controlled her breathing, dropped her shoulders, forced her stomache in, stiffed her lip, and made sure that it didn't appear as if she was crying.

"Your Highness?" It was a councilman. If she was correct, on the other side of the door was Sir Jonathon LeFou of the royal council.

Like most of the council memebers, they were wealthy rich men from different parts of Europe, who decided they wanted some sort of power. They get chosen by the monochary, and most likely get the job if they fit all the requirements, and convince them that they just want what is best for the people. Like most of them, he lied.

She cleared her throat. "Come in."

The young councilman, who was just three years older than the princess, waltzed in, eyeing her, with a bit of grief in his eyes.

"I sure hope that i was not disturbing you, your Excellency."

Her elbows were on the vanity's surface, her hands interwoven in a fist. She shook her covered head, staring at her fist. "No." Her heart was pounding. Well, what was left of it. "I'm just grieving over my..." My sister. "The queen." She responded.

Jonathan nodded. "Well, your majesty. The council requests to see you."

She let a heavy sigh escape her red lips, annoyed. "Tell them I'm grieving over my loss!" She snapped, her tone remaining serious.

"But you see, this has to do with the kingdom."

And that caught her attention. Stefan didn't do anything stupid, did he? After all, the kingdom is finally his, and his alone. Leila shouldn't have left him with so much power.

Without hesitation, she picked up her skirt, and ran out the chamber, Jonathan running after.

Dashing towards the royal court (they all usually held any meetings there), she opened the doors with as much grace as she mustered, the princess waltzed in, all the council already there.

"you wish to speak to me?" Her voice cracked.

All the men looked down at her vulnerable state. The lead councilman, Sir Jafar Culebra looked at her in great pity, before placing a fake smile on his toned face. "Ah, Princess Mallory. We're awfully sorry about your loss." He looked to Sir Frollo, one of the elder men in the council, who was looking down at her, rather in both lust and disgust. "As well as many of the other Noble men of other realms. In fact, most have brought gifts to show their pain."

The head of them all snapped their fingers, and two servants came in with a large cart full with presents and proposals. With requests for marriage.

Silly them, thinking she would accept a proposal in a weakened state. Their mistake.

Mallory almost laughed. "Oh..." Did the council really think they could get away with trying to arrange a marriage. A merge between her and another from another realm. "Tell them all I will have to decline. I am still a bit sorrow." Her voice full of the innocence and purity she lost.

Jafar raised an eyebrow, his brown eyes displaying two emotions; relief and disappointment.

"Well, we're sure that you can have a voice over those, minor decisions."

There was a 'but'. He had more to say. After all, he did make sure to include minor. "But what?"

Oh how clever she is. "But this next one, is more of a command, given your status. A woman going through so much emotions does need some orders to follow after all."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"As you may know, the queen has recently passed away, along with the heir."

"Ah, yes. The child of my sister, and the idiot she married." She murmured under her breath, hoping none heard.

Deciding to ignore the remark, temporarily, Jafar continued. "And since our kingdom is in need of a heir, we, as a council, decided to unite both you and...the ruler of Coulisses."

It took her a second to understand. They actually wanted her to marry Stefan? They wanted to marry her off from their expediency? To get a heir out of it? Were they actually arranging her marriage to her deceased sister's husband?

Were they actually giving Stefan the power to rape her of her virginity that she lost because of said idiot?

"Excuse me?!" Mallory blurted out, before she could think. "Are you actually going to marry me to the man you so foolishly gave the throne to?"

"Now, please..."

"And not to mention, he is my sister's husband!"

"Deceased." Sir James Hook corrected.

She had to think. "Isn't there a law against this?" Parliament must have something. Something that says you can't marry your dead wife's sister, even if he is king! Why didn't they have Stefan included in this?

"The Deceased Wife's Sister Marriage Act of 1907!" Frollo defended, his hands showing a rule book. "it clearly states that the man may marry his sister in law!"

She put her gloved hands on her perfectly formed hips. "Well not if the sister objects!"

"Never mind your opinion Princess! You are to follow and obey our order! You need to learn your place! You are the woman, we're the men! Your job is to make heirs and look good!"Jafar yelled all at once, as the room faded into silence.

Her eyes turned to a death glare, not backing down. "You can't do this!" She argued, her glare being translucent through her veil.

"oh, but we just did." Jafar finished, an evil smile playing on his lips. "Guards!"

And as if on cue, two soldiers with iron armor marched in, and roughly grabbed Mallory by her forearms. From there on, they took her away, just as Jafar informed her the wedding date.

"Wait!" Mallory cried frantically, as the guards took her back to her room.

They threw her in her room, and locked the door, just as the princess continued kicking and hitting the door, hoping someone would open.

When no one came, she rested her forehead on its wooden surface, defeated.

Next month, she will marry Stefan. An arranged marriage. A loveless one as well. They were both going to betray Leila. Why would Stefan do that? Choose to marry his sister in law, when his wife dies. Why didn't he just marry another woman, another princess from a different kingdom?

Then both rulers would not be related to the Coulisses royal family in any way...

Used again! Stefan must have realized that if he didn't marry a royal someone from Coulisses, then the kingdom would riot, turn against him, because he isn't from here.

Their excuse would be that someone from the enemy land was taking over.

She was just a pawn, a game piece that he would use to win the board game. The game he started playing when he was thirteen years old. When they met.

Her mind faded into the memories. The sickly sweat memories that started with a young girl falling in love, and ending with scars on her back, all alone, nude in the woods, with a blanket being the only thing that kept her covered. The violation. Their lips locking. The drink that numbed her thoughts and body, letting him take control of her.

Mallory shook away those living nightmares, and slid down the door, hugging her knees. She was engaged. To someone she doesn't love. To someone who doesn't love her.

How did life get so complicated?

At least she accomplished her sister's request, and made sure Aurora was in good hands.

The last thing she thought was about her niece's name, and it's meaning, dawn. Her favorite time of day...

* * *

><p>A month after that, Mallory was a few days away from her wedding.<p>

The council made sure that the wedding fell on her birthday. Her 21st birthday, in fact.

And almost everyone had forgotten about Leila's passing. Everyone except her.

Mallory was in her chamber, maids, seamstress' and tailors surrounding the soon to be queen, making sure she fit the wedding gown. She wore a emotionless smile the whole time. Frollo and Jafar were in the room as well, making sure that she was going along with the wedding.

She had to make sure a single tear didn't stray from her eyes.

The princess had to make sure that the dress was modest enough, not too tight around her curves, not too revealing around her cleavage. She didn't want anyone getting any ideas.

She wore another circlet instead of a crown or tiara, of gold.

The dress hugged her slightly on her hips and breasts, the sweetheart neckline not too plunging. A sheer cape flowed, starting from her under arms. The sleeves were not as large as her funeral gown, but still reached mid thigh, mid sleeves under the sheer sleeves.

The print was pressed on flowers, the main gown thick from the fabric.

Her hair was looped, making it a crossover between a ponytail and bun. The dark chocolate locks were folded in half, stopping at the top of her neck, then it was tied, and pinned with a pearl pin that once belonged to her mother.

The veil was lace, a few pearls embroidered onto the thin transparent fabric. Gold thread outlined the accessory.

She also wore a pearl necklace, her lips they're natural ruby color.

Her eyelids were tainted a dark brown to the point where they were almost ebony, and gold faded the outside.

Her porcelain cheeks remained untouched.

They wanted to replace her staff with a white walking stick, but she declined, not wanting to lose all of herself.

They were already giving away what was left of her.

Maybe it was for the best she married Stefan...that way, she could watch over him, and make sure that he didn't go into madness. But the thought of baring his children created a shiver down her spine. It wasn't like the council would make sure that there is intimacy between them, anyways. She'll just be the wife. The queen. The pawn that continues Stefan's reign.

It wasn't like she could cancel the wedding. The media was all over it. The council taunted her of her duty as princess, doing what is "right" for the kingdom.

Yes because making heirs will so help the kingdom.

"Princess Mallory! We're late! For today's agenda, we need to meet with the royal event planner to talk about the remaining wedding plans, then we have to go to your dance lesson, then after that, you need to meet with the emperor of China! Then, of course, are you have tea with the queen of England..." The royal Advisor, Clogsworth scowled. "So that leaves us with..." He checked the wrist watch on his right wrist, his eyes widening. "twenty minutes!" Mallory rolled her eyes.

She motioned for the seamstress's to stop, just after the 10th time she felt their sewing needles bite into her skin. She could be losing so much blood just fitting a gown on.

Mallory stepped away from them all, her deep grief being hidden behind the grace she was born with.

Always having to live by the council's word.

She can't choose who to marry. They arrange it. Can't blame a man if they committed a crime against her. They just pass it off that she is mad. Can't say if the king is unfit to rule, because he's king, and she's a Princess. Just meant to bare kids, please their husband. Look good for their husband...

All she wants is to be free from them. All she wants is to speed wings and fly thousands of miles away. All she wants is to cry over her sister's passing like a normal person. Not wed her husband and take over her place that she left.

Her mind traveled to Stefan. Her betrothed. All the pain that he caused her. He didn't even come when Leila called for him. He just locked himself in the silly room he always locks himself in.

At least she had her revenge on him. Even if it wasn't how she expected or wanted it to go.

His precious daughter. Gone because of her, and he didn't even know it! Now he has to marry the woman who hates him. She will watch him break a little every day. Even if it will cause her some pain as well.

"Mistress?" A voice cracked. A voice she hasn't heard in over a month. She thought he ran away. To have the freedom she could only long for.

Mallory whipped her head to his voice. "Diaval..." She started.

"Mistress?" He asked again. Confusion was in him. Most likely due to the fact that he comes back to his employer, and there she is, practically ready for a wedding. "You look..." Innocent. Actually approachable, she figured. "Stunning." Her expression froze. She's been called many things, but stunning wasn't one of them. Her heart leaped for a split second. Why? "What's the occasion?"

Nervously, her eyes blinked. Every time they opened, she would have a different glance. The window. The group of people who seemed to have forgotten about her. Clogsworth who was checking the time, as he exclaimed "15 minutes!". Diaval. The painting behind his head. Diaval. The pile of engagement gifts. Diaval. Diaval. Diaval.

His question popped in her head when she realized she had been staring at him uneasily for minutes. Her eyebrows ceased. "I'm getting married." The dress hid her scars. He had only seen them once. No one else had been close enough. He asked her about them. She yelled a scowl.

His eyes widened, The lovely scar by his right eye spread with them. "Oh. To who, if I may ask."

There was something in his "Oh". She could swear it sounded like envy or jealousy. But it wasn't possible. "The...king." It was like learning a foreign language. Understanding, but still having a hard time accepting.

She could tell what he would think of her. A traitor. Marrying her dead sister's husband.

But he didn't express any of that. Slowly, he bowed before the soon to be queen. She was already a queen in his eyes. "Well...congratulations."

"8 minutes, your highness!"

Mallory nodded. It wasn't worth something being congratulated for. Maybe, in a past life, she would've been happy. But she wasn't the same girl she used to be.

Diaval didn't know the whole story between Stefan and Mallory. He only knew what he needed. And that was that Mallory hated the king deeply enough that she could share her hatred with the whole island they were on that resided between England and France.

"Princess!" Clogsworth called again. "The coach has arrived!"

Mallory nodded. "Yes, right." She turned back to her 'wings', as she sometimes liked to refer him to. "I have to...depart. Please do to tell if anything happens, while I'm gone." She quickly slipped behind a black screen so she could change out of her wedding gown, and into a cream pencil skirt and matching blazer. She wore a laveder collarless blouse underneath (they don't permit her to wear any clothes close to black whenever she is to meet with any noble people). She pinned her hair in a bun, and stepped into cream flats. She threw the veil on her bed.

Leaving the room, she went on to what she considered a daily routine.

* * *

><p><strong>A week later<strong>

'You can do this. You can do this', she chanted the mantra lightly to herself.

"Mal?" Her Uncle, Robin interrupted her motivation. "Are you ready?" He never liked Stefan. Why was he giving her away to him? Oh, right. The council and her marrying him is her duty.

Mallory gave a nod of her head, a fake smile painted on her face. "Of course. It's my day after all."

Robin put his hand on her shoulder, looking directly at her piercing eyes. "Look, love. I know you don't want to do this. I don't want you to do this either. But the council...you just can't defy them."

Her eyes glanced down. "I know." She gripped on the lace gloves. "It's my duty."

They both turned around, seeing a two little girls, holding flower baskets and weaing flower girl dresses.

It's time.

Robin offered his arm to her, and she took it, despite her hesitating mind. The double doors opened, and following the flower girls, they slowly walked down the aisle to the worst council made choice of her life.

* * *

><p>Stefan watched as Mallory stepped out into the aisle.<p>

She was as beautiful as ever, even if he only saw her in glances.

He was shocked that she accepted the proposal at first, considering the horrors that he'd done to her. His childhood sweetheart. Her eyes weren't concentrated on him, but the little flower girls.

Tomorrow would be her 21st birthday. Her coronation as Queen.

She had her arm hooked onto her Uncle's own.

This is what Mallory dreamed of when they were sixteen. She would dream of them getting married. The perfect wedding. In another dream, it would have been the perfect wedding. But now, it wasn't.

'Stop!' He yelled in his thoughts. This peasant son won't give up. He had hard to build a future for himself. To give himself a name. To become king. He won't give it all up because some princess he wronged doesn't want to wed. He won't back down.

Besides, maybe in time, she will forgive him. They could ignore the past, and live in a happy ever after. Just like she wanted.

But part of him couldn't shake off the blood-curling scream of that one unfortunate morning. The morning he finally got what he so rightfully deserved. A title.

He couldn't just get it stripped from him. They would call him out on it. They would demand someone from their kingdom and the royal family to rule instead of him. Having Mallory, the next in line as his queen would not only let him keep his throne, but probably resolve their conflict. Probably.

* * *

><p>Mallory didn't want to look at him as the priest spoke the words of holy matrimony.<p>

"If you could please exchange your vows."

Mallory blinked, and forced her green orbs to look at the paper that she scribbled the words she'd be forced to say in the ceremony.

Now, she won't go into full detail of what both said except the fact that she used the speech she'd written when she was sixteen, and he seemed to have said all the words from the top of his head. Surprisingly, it brought everyone to tears.

The priest continued speaking, and Stefan agreed to the marriage with his 'I will', and now, it was Mallory's turn.

She could say no. She could have a voice in the situation. She could escape the life that she dreaded ever since she trusted a man that stripped her of everything. "I..." If she declined, she then would leave the kingdom to Stefan. She would leave her beloved country in the hands of a group of men that made sure they got their way. She would betray her country. Just like Leila did her, dying. "...will." She couldn't do it. It was a silly idea. Standing up. Standing up for her rights when all that she had to offer were children she and her new husband would produce. Where she will have to conceive them when they consummate the marriage later that night...

The priest spoke some more, with the satisfaction of their answers.

"You may now kiss the bride..." Were his last words.

The kiss. Of course there was a kiss, it was a wedding. But the last time she's been kissed, the results were dreadful.

Forcefully, Stefan pulled her closer by her waist, and forced his lips against her full ones, hunger and displeasure in the kiss. Almost as if he's been wanting to kiss her, but didn't want to, simply because their history.

Mallory didn't kiss him back.

She just had her eyes clenched, her lips pressed against the lips she had once longed for.

They departed, the audience applauding and cheering. All because of one simple mistake.

They held hands again, striding together as one through the aisle. The fake glee covering up their true feelings.

Diaval watched, not helping but feeling angry and jealous as his Mistress went into the arms of another.

* * *

><p>Mallory waited in their newly shared bedroom. Stefan and the new queen had avoided each other throughout the whole event.<p>

Unconsciously, she slipped the gloves off her fingers, long fingernails sinking into the comforter. How was her sister's first night? She was guessing it was full of endless love making, since Leila was head over heels for the man.

She was too. Waiting everyday for him to come back for her, then just passionately kissing each other, in the deepest and darkest of shadows so that no one would ever see them.

Part of her still loved him. Longing for him to come back running to her. But that lust couldn't compare to her hatred and unforgiving attitude towards him.

What if there was still a chance for them? What if they could learn to love again? Create a family like she always wanted. A family she could never have...

The handle of the doors shifted. Someone was coming.

Mallory just stared at the single rose she had on her lap. It was so dark and dead, it was almost black. Just like her soul.

Stefan stepped in, wearing loose clothing.

"Mallory..." He started. Her name now foreign and different on his lips, as he had marked that name forbidden due to the guilt he felt.

Why did you betray me? Why did you all the sudden want to marry me? Why? She wanted answers to the questions she had already figured out. She wanted him to tell her something entirely different. She wanted him on his knees asking for forgiveness. Him telling her that he loves her. She wanted things to go back the way they were.

But at the same time she didn't. You just can't rewind the past. You just can't simply forgive and forget the kind of pain he put her through. Tears formed in her eyes. She sniffed, trying to draw them back. "Why?" She cried, not being able to hold despair or woe any longer. "Why did you take another in your arms?"

He opened his mouth to answer. No words came out.

"Why did you take Leila in your arms? My sister? The only thing I still held onto?" Her voice was cracking, and she started weeping. "The only person that wasn't afraid of the person you've turned me into?"

"Mallory..."

"And why, after everything, do you still decide to marry me?" She tried keeping more tears from falling, failing yet again. "Why, was it because you still wanted to have everything you don't deserve?"

"Mal..."

"SHUT UP!" She ranted. "Just shut up."

Without care, she took off running, not wanting to hear what he had to say. His silence spoke for him. Answering questions she's been dreading to listen.

New Queen of Coulisses. She was just a replacement for what was dead. For what she lost.

The council will most likely lock her in a room with Stefan until some sort of intercourse between both parties happened.

An heir was all they wanted. For Mallory to produce children, who's father would have been someone who was more than involved with their past aunt.

Tears streaming down, she continued running.

Then something- or someone- caught her by the wrist.

The queen turned to glare at who she expected to be Stefan. But no, it was her faithful servant, Diaval.

"Mistress?" He asked with a pleading voice. "Is something the matter?"

Who was he to question her about something so...delicate? He was just a servant after all. Nothing more.

She sniffed, and wiped her dry tears away, finally having the courage to address him properly. "Yes, I'm alright." She lied.

Diaval sensed her fib, but knew better than to question. She couldn't trust him yet. They were no less than strangers, but no more than friends. Just confident. He decided to move on, guessing she wouldn't want to discuss what was troubling her on her wedding night. He predicted that it had to do with the bastard King, Stefan. "Alright...do you want to hear about the girl."

Mallory raised an eyebrow. Someone could hear, destroying the whole concept of Aurora's death. She gave a signal to keep quiet, and opened the door to her bedroom, allowing both of them to step inside.

He raised an eyebrow as well, but stepped inside, following the unsaid orders. Once inside, she closed the door shut.

"So? What is it with the little Beast?"

The dark haired man shook his head. "Not Beast, Mistress. Child."

"What's the difference?"

"Children aren't domestic animals."

"But isn't that what some become?"

"She won't."

The queen shrugged, and headed towards a table to prepare herself tea. "Trust me, under the care of those three, I wouldn't be so surprised." She mixed cinnamon into her tea, then added a lump of sugar. "So, what took you so long?"

"I wanted to make sure she would be taken care of."

"Why? She isn't your responsibility."

"No, but she was yours."

She stopped stirring her cup of tea, letting the teaspoon drop against the ceramic. "I don't believe you have the right to tell me what my responsibility is."

"And I don't believe you have the right to decide how a child should live their life."

She took a deep breathe. "They are minor. Barely an infant. She doesn't have much choice."

"But she is still a being!" His black eyes showed the worry. Mallory could tell that he most certainly spent many sleepless nights.

Pointing a long gloved finger at him, she cleared her throat. "I don't want you checking on that girl again."

He sighed. "Alright Mistress." He lied.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for today's chapter!<strong>

**Oh my God, I had to go through so many different ideas for this chapter until I knew what to do, so I hoped you liked how it ended up!**

**Next time, we'll meet Aurora.**

**Note: I felt like writing a second part to the prologue to introduce some more information, and I wanted to show you what happens after Maleficent/Mallory gives Aurora away.**

**So until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3- The Shadow

**Thanks for all the kind reviews! That's what basically motivated me to finish, even if it is short.**

**I don't own anything that I don't own.**

* * *

><p>Until She's Crowned<p>

Chapter 3 - The Shadow

Aurora liked the man that would come and go from time to time, joining her at the woods behind her house.

Even through the simplest things he did like wave to her, or pat her head gently as he walked back to his vehicle. She knew that there was something special about that man.

She would silently giggle when he cocked his head, a bird he was like.

And even through the scars that tainted his face, the toddler knew that he was sincere.

At least, not like the men that were portrayed on her aunties' screen of moving pictures. Men, and even women that would hurt children like her.

But the man was nice. When his pale fingers would make contact with her golden locks, he never pulled. Not like her aunties' who seemed in constant rage with one another.

He was actually handsome, if you decided to look past the scars.

And for the oddest reason, the little girl could swear he was a bird.

After all, he seemed to have a true connection with them. Especially the ravens.

Aurora never had a father, like the other children on the street. Nor a mother.

But if a father touched their kin oh so tenderly, if a father would shine the brightest smile, besides the pain or grief in their eyes to assure her she would be alright, if a father would make sure he visited as much as he could...then the bird man was her father.

...

Sometimes, a shadow joined him, a gloomy figure dressed all regal. A crown of gold curving thorns sitting upon the head of the silhouette.

But Aurora only ever saw the mysterious stranger in the shadows. And something about it brought back a long lost memory of an ivory face with plump red lips and sparking green orbs. A face that would belong to a fairy. It's as like she knew her...once upon a dream.

But that was probably only just a dreaming, as her earliest memories were faint.

Even once, Aurora tried hugging the figure, it picked her up, for the shortest of seconds, but was quickly sent away,

Just as the toddler was about to play with the horn like thorns on her head, and the charm of feathered wings that hung around her neck.

It didn't matter though. At least Aurora found her fairy godmother.

* * *

><p>The bird man has stopped visiting her, and instead was replaced with an actual raven. Aurora liked to believe it was actually the man in disguise.<p>

The shadow though, didn't stray. But would fade in and out through the months. Even though she never got to see it physically, or the man, the eighth year old knew that the raven and fairy were always watching in a distance

* * *

><p>By fifteen, Aurora understood the difference between real and imaginary. And she was so sure that the fairy and the raven were real...just not exactly a fairy or raven.<p>

She would talk to her aunties (or try to talk) about her concept of two guardians who have been watching over her since she was a babe.

But they would always say that it was her mind creating illusions for her to be entertained with. So Aurora decided to leave it, every day believing it to be more and more true, as the fairy and raven never show.

So instead, the girl decided to take up writing and photography for her school's newspaper. Something that would keep her from asking of the tall contour.

Heck, they even encouraged her to take up acting. An activity that soon became a hobby Aurora would do from time to time.

For the three women themselves did't know the mysterious legend that they're charge would chatter about.

Yet, that didn't matter to the young spriteful teen, as she continued looking forward to searching for her guardian angel.

The shadow in the woods.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday, January 17, 2014<strong>

**_Dear Diary, _**

**_I have found a quote that I actually like, and in truth, I have found it in a novel I have just finished:_**

_**"I thought the most beautiful thing in the world must be shadow."**_  
><em><strong>― Sylvia Plath, The Bell Jar <strong>_

_**It is actually quite an exceptional, for you see, my 'fairy godmother' and the strange man don't come as often as they used to. It's sad. I'm even starting to believe that everyone was right. They were always part of my mind. Imaginary friends I must have created in childhood. After all, they started disappearing as soon as I started maturing. In both mind and body. Maybe it's just me growing up. **_

_**But I do have to admit I did think the most amazing thing in the world was that shadow. A strange thing is that whenever I would remember my young thoughts, I would recieve the trigger of this woman with dark hair, snow white skin, and the brightest shade of crimson on her lips. She was as enchanting as an angel or fairy. A true creature that could uphold such great beauty.**__**Speaking of which, here is one of my favorite poems at the moment:**_

_**Hold fast to dreams **_  
><em><strong>For if dreams die<strong>_  
><em><strong>Life is a broken-winged bird<strong>_  
><em><strong>That cannot fly.<strong>_

_**Hold fast to dreams**_  
><em><strong>For when dreams go<strong>_  
><em><strong>Life is a barren field<strong>_  
><em><strong>Frozen with snow.<strong>_

_**-Langston Hughes, Dreams**_

_**I find that this poem is trying to teach you that you should try to accomplish your dreams to make them true, in order to truly live a well, good life; and if that's so, I need to find my calling, for it could be ruined within time. Before I even find it, possibly.**_

_**Anyways, the reason I wanted to share it was because it got me wondering, what if my dream is to find the shadow? Afterall, I strongly believe it's been following me my whole life. Ever since I was small, in fact. Maybe**-_

"Aurora! It's breakfast time!" Aurora's aunt, Flora, called from downstairs.

_**Hold that. I'll tell you later. I have to eat, then attend school. Until then, I bid you a goodbye.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Aurora Briar Rose**_

Aurora signed her signature in cursive, admiring the curves of the letter 'u', and how beautifully it appeared as those drawn curves continued, spelling out the rest of her name. She's always liked her name; it mean the dawn, her favorite time of the day. The time of the day when the sun rose, revealing it's face to the sleeping world.

Setting down her pen, she closed the charming little mahogany notebook she wrote in, her full name embrioded in gold thread on it's leather cover.

The blonde teenager then carefully shoved the diary into the pale bookbag she carried for school, not wanting to bend it. It was apparently a gift from her late mother that was given to her a few months ago, along with a pink vintage bike she rode to school. Her aunties wanted to save the sweet gifts for her, at least until she was a bit older. She had understood, and had used them gratefully.

Now, the girl was moving towards the door, making sure to pet her Balinese cat, Beauty/Marie Antoinette (only her friends, Mulan and Belle liked to call her cat that, due to Beauty's expensive taste) before heading to the dining room, ready to begin her day.

* * *

><p><strong>I honestly didn't know how to introduce Aurora into the story, and this had to go through several severe revisions and changes until I was pleased, and I actually like what I ended up with (I was originally going to have Aurora be a great actress auditioning for a play similar to Swan Lake, and in another version, she was going to be a director's assistant, but eventually I saw her as a photographer and newspaper writer, with a bit of acting involved).<strong>

**I choose to have Belle and Mulan as the only princesses in the Disney princess franchise to go to Aurora's high school because Belle is not a Princess born by blood, and according to the Disney Wiki, Belle is one of the princesses most seen with Aurora, and I choose Mulan because she is one of the two princesses ( the other being Pocahontas, but she is the daughter of a chief), that is not technically a Princess, but is considered one by Disney. Also, I think all three would be awesome friends.**

**The rest of the princesses will show up later, as princesses or queens.**

**Although, there will be many Disney Heroins making an appearance.**

**Coulisses means wings in french. Stefan not only stole Mallory's virtue and sister, but her kingdom (Coulisses; wings) as well. I just realized this. **

**Just facts, I hope you all enjoyed this short chapter! In the next, we can expect to look at Aurora's school life, and we'll see what's been going on with Mal when she wasn't looking over Aurora all these years through flashbacks.**


	4. Chapter 4- The Things We Notice

**First, I would like to acknowledge DancingKitKat for reviewing every chapter, I appreciate that you appreciate this fanfiction.**

**And to the Guest, I will have more Diaval coming up, in fact, I'm even planning on this father-daughter type scene where Diaval is helping Aurora to be a proper princess before showing her off to Mal.**

**Thank you to everyone who followed/reviewed/favorited and I even thank you for reading it. I can't tell you how much each of those things encourages me to continue on with the story!**

**Alright, so I introduce to you, chapter 4**

* * *

><p>Until She's Crowned<p>

Chapter 4 - The Things We Notice

"How has your been marriage doing, your majesty?"

Mallory set down her cup of tea. The head of the council, Jafar, had arranged a meeting with the queen, claiming it had to do with the greater good of the kingdom. How did her relationship fit into this?

She tugged a loose strand of hair behind her ear, trying to avoid all possible eye contact. Trying to find answer. "Fine." She answered. She hasn't spoken to or seen Stefan in a long time. He was always in that room of his. But that was a point for her.

Jafar raised an eyebrow, his own tea stopped stirring. "Fine...?" He repeated her words, but made it sound like a question in her ears. It most likely was a question.

"If that is so...then why haven't you produced a child?"

Mallory stopped her nervous glances between the tea, and his face. Slowly, she shook her head in disbelief. "Excuse me?" Though this thought is quite inappropriate for a queen, but what right did this man have to question her sexual life? It was implied.

The man before her gave a wicked grin (something she had mastered long before). Mallory was sure that it was due to the fact that he had received a rise from her. The council didn't care for her well being. They liked toying with her. How has Leila suffered through this?

"Your Majesty, if I am allowed to say, but your job as queen is to bear heirs.

Something you clearly haven't fulfilled...yet, at least."

What? Her eyes screamed rage at him. Was he really going as far as telling her what she can do with her body? When to make babies?

"If I may interrupt, but what do you mean by that?"

The man pursed his thin lips, his thumb and ring (less) finger gently stroking his black, twisted beard. "I suspect that you either had miscarriages. But that is too beneath you, as you are very graceful." Was that supposed to be a compliment? "You are too incompetent to do so. Or you haven't even..."

Jafar had risen from his seat, and started waltzing towards the window. The one that would serve better as a mirror, as it could reflect over even the tiniest of details. She followed right behind.

Her pale, smooth hands where clasped together. Her fingers fidgeting to not drum over the knuckles. "Haven't even what?"

He didn't look back. He just stared out through the window. "Sir Jafar?"

"Tell me your highness, has any...forgive me for such speak, but intercourse between both parties?"

Mallory blushed a deep red. Never before had she had such conversation with a man. "No." She admitted. "Nothing happens. Nor should there need to."

"So in your past three years of marriage, you haven't consummated anything?"

"Why must you inquire such...scandalous affairs?" She wanted to stray from the topic. Of course they haven't performed any acts in the bed together. They didn't even sleep together!

"My dear queen, it's for the good of the kingdom!"

She could barely keep a scoff. "Good for the kingdom!" Mallory mocked in her version of a male's voice. "Are you mad?"

"I was just about to ask the same from you." He dared to remark.

"You've been ruling with an iron fist. I think you should give back the job to the king, and from then on, accept any sexual desires he may wish.

Look, your majesty. A woman can't rule. Not without a husband. And the woman must be able to bear a male heir.

And I see to it that the task is completed. You need to...inspire him." And he left those words hanging in her thoughts. But she would have to put those thoughts aside; she had to arrange a trip to New York.

·

·

·

Mallory watched Aurora. Some part of her couldn't help but think that she could've been her child. Mallory could have been raising that little girl side by side with Stefan. She wouldn't have to be constantly reminded to produce an heir by the council. She would be putting Aurora to sleep with fairy tales such as Snow White or Beauty and the Beast. Stories where happy endings existed.

Stop thinking such! She had to remind herself that what is done is done. Aurora would probably be as horrible as Stefan when she's older. She was his child. Yet, she was also Leila's.

The queen shook those thoughts away, letting herself watch the tiny blonde girl run around with Diaval and his pet raven that he had befriended earlier; a gift from the queen. She could see the great care he put towards the child. The friendship he offered. Apparently, as it seems, Diaval had gone against her word, visting the child. And this time, he dragged her along with him. All entirely by accident.

He hadn't meant to bring the queen, but since she was there to visit the mayor, of course he had to make a stop at Aurora's.

Part of Mallory wished he hadn't. Know she would be reminded even more of Leila, and the fact that she was yet to have any children. But then Aurora looked her way, beaming a bright smile, before racing Diaval once again. The same smile Leila wore whenever she felt nothing but pure happiness.

Oh well. The governor of New York had to wait. She did have to make sure that the little girl wouldn't die. She couldn't do that to her sister. Besides, she wanted to see the outcomes of this. But for now, she will have to stick with the shadows.

* * *

><p>Aurora drank her strawberry smoothie from her bottle. Her fruit salad sat staring at her, making her more tempted to eat it all up.<p>

The teen was waiting for her friends, Belle French and Mulan Fa, to make their way to their table. The one that could see the sun hidden behind clouds due to the cold winter air; where it's beauty lay hidden, unknown by others, until it came time where it revealed its bright rule over darkness.

She actually liked the sun. Specifically when it was rising. When it was dawn.

The blonde heard her best friend, Mulan, take a seat next to her, as well as she sat down her huge tray of apples on the cool table.

Aurora blinked a few times. Never has she seen so many slices of the same fruit all shoved into a crammed plastic box. "Why so many apples?" She wandered out loud in curiosity.

Mulan groaned, and a loose lock of black hair fell on her pale face, ruining the perfect bun she wore. "You know they said 'curiosity killed the cat', right?"

She shrugged. "What is there to kill me? Besides, you know I'm naturally curious." It was true. When she questioned something, the first thing she would do is find the answer. One of these days, the truth will hurt though. But it didn't matter to her now. She just wanted to know why her friend was to be eating so many apples.

Mulan shook her head slowly, and started munching on the fruit, savoring the sweet taste before swallowing. "If you have to know so badly, I'm supposed to be eating them for balance."

"And who told you that?"

Her friend rolled her eyes, another one of the red skinned treats entering the hole called her mouth. "My grandma. She wants me to be more...feminine."

Aurora tried to hold back a laugh. "So do they misogyny you until you act like a girl?" That's it, she couldn't hold it back. Her voice choked out a giggle at othe thought of sexist fruits.

Mulan rolled her eyes, while Belle finally joined them, her lunch tray carried by both hands, while her book was tucked between her elbow and torso. Oh, the struggle was for real. Aurora could practically see her friend's arm was trembling violently, as her book-Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet-was sliding away from the strong grasp, threatening to fall.

Aurora was quick to help the brunette in need, by taking the book away. Her blue eyes were fixed on the cover. It was fairly simple, a cream color with a single rose below the title, and Shakespeare's name was larger than anything else. Ever since she took up writing for a newspaper, middle school and high school, she would always notice these tiny details. Especially when she would skim through the newspaper looking for her own article, her mind wanting to check that it was true. That she was published, at least for the school.

And when she would skim through the newspaper, she would stop and notice. Alice always included a picture that wasn't related to what she wrote. The anonymous adviser would always sign there name off in messy cursive tiny letters. She, herself would always add references to what she saw every day.

And then, she saw the rose on the cover of Romeo and Juliet. A rose. To be more technical, a briar rose. And she had felt the cover long enough to know that bit wasn't a book, but a script.

She sat the heavy pamphlet down next to her rightful owner. "I thought you already read it. Twice!" Aurora said dryly. Why was this bothering her so much.

Belle shrugged, taking a bite out of the school's famous Walt's Chicken Alfredo. "I wanted to look it over before the school put it on as a play."

That's why. "Oh." She didn't know why, but she always had to be in these type of things. She always turned to acting, because that was the only way you could put on a good show for everybody. To mask what you believe in so strongly. Acting had helped herself believe that there wasn't a shadow following her around her whole life. It was just her young mind confusing imaginary with reality.

"Are you directing?" Mulan piped, already have eaten 30%of her tray.

The brunette shook her head in response, as her fork played with the pasta noodles. "No. I'm more of a reader and writer." She smirked before continuing. "Besides, you know how Ms. Carroll is about getting everything her way."

Ms. Ursula Carroll was the drama teacher, as well as choir. Though she had a powerful voice, she also had mastered the art of manipulation, often tricking students into trouble for her own entertainment. And of course, there was her daughter, Vanessa Carroll. Oh, she was even worse than her daughter. And unfortunately, she had to see both for 6th period.

·

·

·

Three classes later, Aurora finally found herself in Ms. Carroll's class. As usual, she started class with critically judging everyone in silence (except her daughter. Oh no, she usually complimented her, and made it quite verbal as well). Following the usual routine, she then took quick class attendance, not needing to look back at them to do so. It was like she was some sort of witch, because they swore the woman had eyes everywhere.

After that, Ms. Carroll would then do many other continuous steps before starting class, which included singing, giving useless tips to the girls about men under her breath, and fixing her pale blonde hair. After 10 minutes, class had officially begun.

"Class" She would start.

"Yes Ms. Ursula." They would respond. You see, Ms. Carroll was the type of woman who didn't believe much in formalities, and tried so hard to hang on to their long lost youth.

"Well, alright." The woman (who was a bit, not trying to be rude, but obese) said, pulling out her reading glasses. "As you may or may have not heard, our class will be putting on the ever so beloved, Romeo and Juliet as our mid with play." Chatter from the girls and some groaning from the guys immediately filled the room.

The noise soon stopped once the teacher threatened the students, her voice drowning out everyone. You know, just the standard threat a teacher makes about ripping your soul from you and crush it if you don't shut up. "Well, before I was rudely interrupted, I mentioned Romeo and Juliet. Now, I know since this is theatre, we need the best of actors to play the female" her glance quickly went towards Vanessa "and male leads. And there is also several other characters. But after that, we are left with the worthless, so those of you who don't have any chance whatsoever" she dramatically placed her hand over her forehead, as if she was about to comically faint. "don't even bother wasting my time with your audition. Just...please work backstage." She was pleading now.

After that, she passed around scripts, and mentioned possible things you could do if acting wasn't your real edge.

Aurora took quick notice that it was exactly the same as the Belle's copy.

Well, she didn't really want to act. Not in front of so many people especially. Though Juliet did pipe her interest, and just imagining having her first kiss in stage with whoever Romeo would be...she just couldn't. Though assisting directing did seem interesting.

·

·

·

Aurora rode her bike home after school.

It was an adorable light pink vintage bicycle she had received for her 15th birthday. It even had a basket in the front.

She liked riding her bike. It was one of those times when she was outside, but not walking. No, her feet were off the ground, the only thing keeping her attached to earth being the bike itself. And she was moving freely too. Ever since she mastered riding one, Aurora had learned how to think on one without crashing.

And that's when the thoughts that were locked away in some storage box in her brain would magically reappear, as if they never left her mind.

Riding also helped her notice things she never had noticed before. Just last week, while biking in front of Belle's, she had noticed their book inspired bird feeder, and sure enough, two blue birds were in there, singing sweet melodies to each other.

Now, what she noticed was the snow filling on the ground, piling up on themselves, and each multiplied, making it nearly impossible to ride.

Frustrated, the blonde hopped off her bike, pulling the pink colored vehicle with her.

She just had to live in New York! Though she wad awfully close to the city, it wasn't quite that they stumbled through obnoxious taxi cabs or sky high glass buildings meant for offices. They lived in one of the many counties that resided against the big apple.

A sleek black limo drove through the snow, all so suddenly, that Aurora jerked her bike away, in result, it dropped to the ground.

The tires deep print, that it almost cleaned all of the soft ice from the ground.

She looked back at the car, only being able to make out an all too much familiar figure.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for right now!<strong>

**Sorry if it might have seemed a bit boring to you guys since there wasn't much, and I just want to get to the actual stuff, but I sadly have a plot I need to follow.**

**A**


	5. Chapter 5- A Secret Kept

**Thanks to those who reviewed, favorited, or just anything like that!**

**As always, I don't own anything I don't own, and I used some lines from both the Princess Diaries and Maleficent, but credit goes to the writers. **

**Please enjoy, and I deeply apologize if I have misspelled or used incorrect grammar, since I only have myself to beta read, but I will go back in the future and correct anything.**

* * *

><p>Until She's Crowned<p>

Chapter 5 - A Secret Kept

Aurora sat at the dinner table, politely munching on the buttered biscuit her auntie Flora had baked in the oven.

Dinner at her house was usually quite, besides the rants her aunties would occasionally mumble to each other.

Aurora picked at the loose corn and mashed potatoes, trying to find out what to write for her article. She was most likely doing it on the school play-she was sure Ms. Carroll would love the publicity coming from the school newspaper. Maybe that would give her the extra credit.

"Aurora?" Auntie Fauna piped in a small voice.

Aurora turned, setting down her fork-her aunties taught her that it was rude to play with food while someone was speaking directly to you. "Yes, aunties, what is it?"

All three exchanged glances, pointing there noses at her direction. A sign Aurora noticed whenever they were about to tell her something that would make her either break into a panic of nerves, or fear. She then noticed that they were elbowing each other in the rib. Such a clear sign.

Finally Flora gave up, and sighed. Usually, they were the type to argue who was going to share the news with her, which was the lead to their fighting. But now, they were the opposite. "Youhavetomeetwithyourgodmothertomorrow!"

The blonde frowned, tilting her head. "What?"

"She wants to have tea." Flora added.

Aurora shook her head, shaking her fists for them to stop. "Rewind! Who wants to have tea, and who am I meeting?"

All three older women shared another weary glance, and soon it was Flittle's turn to speak.

She was the second oldest, and always wore blue. Even the tips of her brown hair were dyed an indigo shade. She was her favorite aunt.

"Your godmother..." then there was silence.

Her eyebrows creased. "My godmother? You said that I had no other family left."

There was a nervous giggle coming from Fauna, who was tugging on her tight yellow locks.

Flora was the one who tried avoiding all eye contact possible. "We have something to tell you." Everything came spilling out afterwards.

·

·

·

Aurora read her copy of the script. She was at the scene where Romeo was standing by Juliet's balcony, professing his admiration for her.

**But soft! What light through ****yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun! Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief, That thou, her maid, art far more fair than she.**— Oh! Only if guys talked to girls this way these days, instead of calling them out on the street. But of course, there are those girls who live for that type of attention.

"Class!" Ms. Carroll called, clapping her hands together.

Aurora turned to face the stage of the auditorium, where her drama teacher was wearing a tight black dress that teachers shouldn't be allowed to wear. Oh the horror.

Once Ms. Carroll received all eyes on her, she gave a tight smile and turned on her heels. "I'll be partnering all of you up for the day to study your lines." She started reading out the names. Alice with Mary. Andy with Wendy. Aurora with Vanessa. The list continued.

As if more surprises were coming her way, not only did she have a godmother now, but for a strange reason, Ms. Carroll decided to put her daughter, who is one of the most snobbiest girls in school, together with her, Aurora Briar Rose, who had one of the bubbliest personalities.

She sighed. After school today, she will have to meet with her godmother, the fancy European woman who ignored her for sixteen years.

Where was her fairy godmother when she needed her?

"Are you just going to stand there or are we going to rehearse this?" Vanessa snapped. Aurora tried smiling, having told herself that there is at least some kindness in one's heart.

The blonde nodded. "Where do you want to start?"

The girl lifted one perfectly manicured finger, pointing it at the script. "Scene where Romeo is at Juliet's window and keeps commenting about her beauty." Her voice reached her ears, giving it a sour tone. Nothing sweet was in her words.

Aurora reopened her script, and started reciting Juliet's lines when Vanessa stopped her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Her smile was laughing at her.

Aurora raised an eyebrow. "Practicing."

Vanessa's dark eyes intimated her grin. "Yeah, I know, but Juliet?"

"Is there something wrong with doing so?"

"I'm just saying, if anyone's going to get the part of Juliet, it's me. I mean, who else would fit the role besides the best actress in class?" Was she serious? Aurora forced herself from revealing a not so nice comment.

Instead, she gave her a friendly grin and said "well, everyone else has an equal chance, plus they have to audition."

Vanessa flipped her ebony hair. "Whatever, lets just get this over with. I don't want to have to miss cheerleading practice for this."

Aurora rolled her eyes, and took over the role of Romeo, while Vanessa sang Juliet's.

Soon enough the bell rang, and Alice caught up to her.

"Hey, I was wondering if you could come with me to the library, review some books, then take pictures of flowers?"

Aurora apologized, saying that she already had plans, but promised her that she would join her tomorrow.

Both blondes agreed, then they were off their separate ways.

·

·

·

Aurora followed the address her aunts gave her. It was just at the edge of the town near a lake. The house was enormous, a forest green that matched her cardigan, and buried beneath a blanket of snow.

The large thorn like gates only made her more curious. They were made of some sort of hard metal, but not iron, and sharp edges were curved, just like thorns would.

From what she could see, some flowers were even glowing through the harsh winter snow!

She reached the buzzer.

The speaker informed her of visiting hours.

"I'm for a meeting with my godmother."

He sighed. "Name?"

She forgot her godmother's name. Her aunties had said it before, last night at dinner, this morning. Then it clicked when she saw the great moorland through the gates. "Mallory Moore."

There was a faint silence before something buzzed. "Oh. Please come to the front door."

Then, the thorns parted way for her and Aurora's wander increased.

Once inside, two men checked her backpack, as if they didn't trust her. She allowed them. She wasn't hiding anything, but the thought why were they checking?

They finished and a tall man in a black suit lead her to a living room, where it was nicely decorated with white, cream and forest green. Flowers adorned walls and shelves in every room.

Suddenly, a woman who was a bit taller than Aurora walked into the room, her hair was a shade of red, and the pink she wore complimented it perfectly.

She was speaking into an earpiece talking about flower arrangements and a count.

"No, no, I said the briar roses, sunflowers just don't work in this type of weather." She had a southern drawl, but was as well feminine.

She stopped and smiled at the blonde, offering her hand to shake, which she accepted. "Hello Aurora. I'm Rosetta Gardina, from Coulisses."

"It's nice to meet you." Aurora looked around, eyeing all the bright vivid lillies and primroses that were growing from their vases. "Um, where am I?"

"The Coulissian consulate." Aurora saw that someone had just talked to Rosette because of the way she pressed the earpiece to her ear.

"Why are there flowers still alive? It's winter."

"Coulissian flowers. We are special for them, since they are able to stay alive and healthy through all four seasons."

"Oh."

"Your godmother should be here in a few moments, so please, make yourself comfortable." Rosetta left.

Make yourself comfortable. Make yourself comfortable...Aurora sat on the cream couch which had a muted green quilt over it. The pillows were a darker green.

There were few paintings, not a lot but just enough, of people, one or two were of couples, another of two girls, one blonde and the other brunette, horse back riding. One managed to catch her eye. A young woman, who couldn't be less than 20, smiling at something that wasn't shown. Her eyes were blue, and her hair was gold. She was wearing a gold dress and a crown. Aurora's fingers stroked the dry paint, smooth against the canvas.

Footsteps were heard, and Aurora turned, and shadows were where they came from. Whoever was there clearly didn't want to make themselves known. "I know you're there. Don't be afraid."

A female voice laughed. "I'm not afraid." Her voice was laced with an accent. She could already make it out that the woman was European.

Aurora responded back in her own lighter voice. "Then come out."

"You won't exactly like me. You'll might even be afraid of me." Her eyes-a luminous green-were glowing as she gave a warning. Aurora recognized those eyes. She recognized that silhouette.

Aurora shook her head. "No I won't." What was there to be afraid of? The woman could be wearing horns with fog surrounding her, and she would still try to hug her.

She could see the silhouette shrug. Slowly, she walked out of the shadows and into the light. The woman's face was ivory, lips that could shame a rose, and familiar chartreuse eyes.

Aurora held her breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! <strong>

**If confused on anything (specifically why Aurora might fear Mal) all will be revealed within the next two chapters, and be sure to get ready for loads of Diaval!**

**Until then, bye!**


End file.
